Reincarnation  Persona 5: Chapter 4
by Teddie-kun
Summary: Tomorrow,early in the morning,Shu woke up and headed straight for the town. He had to buy some ingredients for the lunch that was Suzuki about to make. He walked slowly to the shopping district.


Chapter 4: Explanation  
>Tomorrow,early in the morning,Shu woke up and headed straight for the town. He had to buy some ingredients for the lunch that was Suzuki about to make. He walked slowly to the shopping distrcit. After a couple of minutes,he was done and went he was going back to the camp site, he was still thinking about the yesterday events. He didnt knew that he had such a power. And...if he has it,does that mean that everyone has it,even Hio? Shu didnt saw where he was going and suddenly bumped in a girl with long black wore the red uniform of the Yasogami High School.<p>

„Oops! Sorry,I didnt wanted to."-the black haired girl said.

„Its okay,its my fault as well.I didnt saw where I was going."-Shu responded.

„But...anyways...sorry,once again."

„Would you please stop apologizing? I said it okay."

„O-okay then."

„Anyway,Im Shu Todoroki."-Shu intorduced himself.

„Nice to meet you,Shu. Im Yukiko Amagi."-the girl responded.

„Well,I need to head back home. See you again,it was nice to meet you."-Yukiko said and headed straight. Shu didnt looked back i headed for the campsite.

„Yukiko. Interesting name. I'll remember it."-Shu whispered. When he came back to the campsite,everyone was already awake. Hinamori was preparing breakfast,Suzuki was still in the tent,and ,once again,Hio had a discussion with Amaya.

„Hey,you're back."-Hinamori said cheerfully. Shu responded with a smile.

„And,did ya got everything what we needed?"-Amaya asked.

„Im preety sure he has."-Hio responded.

„Man, I didnt asked you!"-Amaya yelled and hit Hio on the head.

„Tsk,here we go again..."-Shu sighed. After a couple of minutes Suzuki came out of the tent.

„I have good news."-Suzuki said with a smile.

„What is it?"-Hio asked.

„For two days, starting at tomorrow,we are going to spend at the Amagi Inn. Nice isn't it?"-Suzuki responded.

„Sweet! I've heared they've got hot springs as well."-Amaya said in full euphoria. Shu looked down a bit.

„Whats wrong,Todoroki-san?"-Suzuki asked.

„Well,while I was down there in the town, I've met someone with that name..."-Shu said with a calm,cool voice like he always does.

„Wait...are you telling me that you met Yukiko Amagi?"-Suzuki asked.

„Yes...its quite possible"-Shu responded.

„Are ya shittin' me? You cant be serious!"-Amaya looked shocked.

„Well then,why dont you go and ask her by yourself?"-Shu asked with a strange smile.

„Wow...it doesnt seem like he's bluffin'..."-Hio said in ,Shu felt weak and fell to the ground,losing his he regained his consciousness,he was in a strange blue room,that looked like a inside of a 1st class airplane. On the both left and right side were bottles of some drinks,and by every bottle,one single glass. Infront of him,was a weird looking the table's head was a bizzare looking old man with a long nose,and to his left side,a girl in a velvet blue clothing,who had white hair with a long pigtail,and strange,gold-like also held a strange book in her hands.

„ My dear guest,welcome to the Velvet is nice to meet you again."-the old man said. Shu was puzzled,What did he meant by 'again' when he never saw him before.

„Oh,I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Igor. And this is my assistant,Antonia."-the old man said while pointing at the white haireed girl on his left.

„Pleased to meet you."-Antonia said,while Igor proceeded with his talk.

„You are indeed something very special. Of all the guests who have awoke their power,only at your call did Kogarasa is your unique ability,your Persona."-Igor said.

„A...Persona?"-Shu asked.

„You can look at a Persona...like a facade to overcome life's hardships. But even at the very beggining,Kogarasa seems to be strong only because of your own strong will. But still,its is amazing that you have become so powerfull at once,that you even didnt developed you Social Links."-Igor kept talking.

„Why are you saying that to me?"-Shu asked again.

„Because the Social Links make the bonds you made with others,but you as well stronger. The stronger your bonds become,the more powerfull your Persona will become. The time is running out. You are needed in your on to this."-Igor said and gave a veltet-blue key to Shu,which Shu put in his pocket.

„The next time you will come at your own record. Untile then...farewell."-Igor said as the Velvet Room vanished in a white light. Shu regained his consciousness,and saw that everyone was near him.

„Hey,are you okay?"-Hio asked.

„Yeah,Im fine."-Shu responded while getting up.

„Oh,we were so worried about you"-Hinamori said sadly.

„But hey, youre fine again."-Amaya responded smiling. After a moment Suzuki came back,holding her cell.

„Even better news,we are going to the Amagi Inn today,since tomorrow there will be no free room,you understand?"-Suzuki said.

„Awesome,lets go!"-Amaya nearly screamed. Everyonegot their stuff and they went to the hotel as the Sun was sinking down. As the evening was coming,they came finally to the Inn.

„It looks nice. A bit weird,but nice."-Hio said with a smile.

„Well...what are we waiting for? Lets go in."-Suzuki said and opened the door.


End file.
